helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokunaga Chinami
|image = tokunaga-aug2015.jpg |caption = Tokunaga Chinami, August 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 164cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress, Model, Hello! Project Advisor |active = 2002-present ( years) |agency = (2002-2012) (2012-present) |label = PICCOLO TOWN (2002-2015) |group1 = Berryz Koubou |mcolor1 = Orange |join1 = January 14, 2004 |days1 = 11 Years, 1 Month, 17 Days |graduate1 = March 3, 2015 |debutsingle1 = Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai |lastsingle1 = Romance wo Katatte / Towa no Uta |acts = Hello! Project Kids, Berryz Koubou, H.P. All Stars, ZYX-α, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, DIY♡, Mellowquad |blog = |instagram = |autograph = }} Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) is a Japanese idol, actress, and model managed by . She is a former member of Hello! Project, having joined as a member of Hello! Project Kids in 2002 and later debuting as a member of Berryz Koubou in 2004. During her time in Hello! Project, she was also a member of ZYX-α, BeriKyuu, DIY♡, and Mellowquad. She graduated from Hello! Project on March 3, 2015 in a joint graduation concert with the other members of Berryz Koubou. Since then, she has been on hiatus as of November 25, 2015 to study abroad and learn English. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tokunaga Chinami was born on May 22, 1992 in Kanagawa, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. 2002 On June 30, Tokunaga Chinami joined Hello! Project after successfully passing the Hello! Project Kids Audition along with 14 other girls.Hello! Morning. Broadcast Date: 2002-06-30. 2004 In 2004, she was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou.Tsunku. "『Berryz工房』（ベリーズこうぼう）誕生について" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-01-15. She was a member of Little Gatas and Mix Gatas and was added to Gatas Brilhantes H.P. in 2007. 2008 In 2008, her cellphone was stolen and several pictures were leaked out to the internet. 2009 At the spring concert in Tokyo (Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~), on April 5 it was reported that Tokunaga collapsed on stage. A short while after Tokunaga collapsed, fellow member Tsugunaga Momoko came out on stage and said that “Chinami just got over enthusiastic and used up too much energy, but she will be fine”. A recording of Tsugunaga’s message has confirmed the news. In 2009, Tokunaga was assigned to be a part of the new shuffle group ZYX-α along with Niigaki Risa, Kusumi Koharu, Umeda Erika, Tsugunaga Momoko, Sudo Maasa, Wada Ayaka, and Ogawa Saki. Tokunaga, along with four other members of °C-ute and Berryz Koubou left the Hello! Project futsal team, Gatas Brilhantes H.P.. The members left of their own violition due to feeling that they could not perform as high level players due to their level of ability. 2012 On July 20, it was announced that Tokunaga, Yajima Maimi, Natsuyaki Miyabi, Nakajima Saki and Iikubo Haruna were chosen to form the unit DIY♡."Two new Hello! Project units formed". tokyohive. 2012-07-21. The unit released an indies single, titled "Forefore ~Forest For Rest~ / Boys be ambitious!" (with GREEN FIELDS), on November 7. 2013 On March 2, at SATOYAMA e Ikou! ~Forest For Rest~, Tokunaga was announced a member of the new SATOUMI movement unit, Mellowquad, along with fellow Berryz Koubou member Natsuyaki Miyabi and ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi and Okai Chisato. On May 22, Tokunaga had her birthday event, titled Tokunaga Chinami Birthday Event ~there My 21 Birthd Party.night~. On May 26, Tokunaga appeared on the cover of the magazine Rod & Reel. This is her first time being on the cover of a magazine by herself. On June 8, Tokunaga's Twitter account was closed. 2014 On May 22, Tokunaga celebrated her 22nd birthday. The special event was called Berryz Koubou ~Tokunaga Chinami Birthday Event 2014~, the event featured two performances in Tokyo. 2015 On March 3, Tokunaga graduated from Berryz Koubou and Hello! Project, along with the rest of the group. After graduating, she and Shimizu Saki became Hello! Project Advisors."Berryz工房について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-02-27. On April 30, Tokunaga began co-hosting the Hello! Project show GREEN ROOM alongside fellow former Berryz Koubou member Natsuyaki Miyabi. On May 4, she attended Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ as a judge. In November 25, it was announced by 's representative director that Tokunaga would halt her position as a Hello! Project advisor to study abroad and learn English."徳永千奈美に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-11-25. Tokunaga herself stated in a blog post that she would be leaving in mid-December."未来のお知らせ！" (in Japanese). Tokunaga Chinami Official Blog. 2015-11-25. 2017 On June 12, Tokunaga returned to Japan in order to get a driver's license so she would able to drive while living abroad, but she failed the exam on her first try. It was not until November 1, that she announced she had finally received her license and would study abroad once more."Japan" (in Japanese). Tokunaga Chinami Official Blog. 2017-06-12."楽しみ〜♩" (in Japanese). Tokunaga Chinami Official Blog. 2018-11-01. 2018 On February 6, Tokunaga announced she was in New York City training as an official NBA ambassador for RakutenTV, who made a deal with the NBA for exclusive online distribution rights in Japan.https://www.instagram.com/p/Be0JeNQgDNI/ She would be working alongside Morning Musume '18 member Nonaka Miki, who was revealed to be an ambassador the day before.https://www.instagram.com/p/Be1Lk-RnUby/ On February 18, she announced she was the ambassador for the Cleveland Cavaliers.https://www.instagram.com/p/BfW-2PIgDLN/ Personal Life Family= Tokunaga's parents are divorced and she uses her mother's maiden name. Her birth name is rumoured to be Suzuki Chinami. She has an older sister and two younger sisters. She also has a pet dog named Root. |-|Education= When Tokunaga joined Hello! Project Kids, she was a fourth year elementary school student. She graduated from high school in March 2011. |-|Name Meaning= Tokunaga's given name, "Chinami", means thousand (千; chi), a kind of plant (奈; na) and beauty (美; mi). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tokunaga Chinami: *'Chii-san' (ちーさん): Official nickname, given her since joining Berryz Koubou. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tokunaga Chinami (徳永千奈美) *'Birthdate:' *'Nickname:' Chii-san (ちーさん), Toku-san (徳さん), China (ちな), Chinami, Tokkuriina, Chinacchan, Chii-chan Chii-chan (ちーちゃん), Chinako (ちなこ), Chii (ちい) *'Blood Type:' O *'Birthplace:' Kawasaki, Kanagawa, Japan *'Height:' 164cm (5'4.6") *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member **2015-03-03: Graduated *' Status:' **2002-06-30: Joined **2012-10-01: Transferred to **2015-11-25: Hiatus *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Official Kaomoji:' 从*´∇｀) *'Berryz Koubou Color:' ** Light Blue (2005-2006) ** Orange (2005, 2007-2015) *'DIY♡ Color:' ** Yellow (2012) ** Purple (2012-2015) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Project Kids (2002-2015) **Berryz Koubou (2004–2015) **ZYX-α (2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-2015) **DIY♡ (2012-2015) **Mellowquad (2013-2015) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Mix Gatas (2006) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–2009) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Brand/Designer:' Kaparua *'Favorite English Phrase:' "Member of Society". *'Special Skill:' Badminton. *'Strong Point:' Laughing. *'Weak Points:' Being fickle. *'Favorite Subject:' Homeroom. *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs and Elephants. *'Favovite Colors:' Red, Yellow, Orange. *'Favorite Songs in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Zurui Onna" by Sharam Q, "Ai no Shirushi" by PUFFY. *'Current Favorite Songs:' "Stay" by Miley Cyrus, "GOOD LUCKY!!!" By Gucky, "Aitai" by Yuzu *'Rival': Yajima Maimi |-|More= ;Hello! Project Daihyakka (2004) Details *'Hobby': Sleeping *'Special skill': Badminton, making crossed eyes, laughing *'Strong point': I laugh everyday! *'Weak point': I get mad as soon as I don't like something *'Habit': My eyes are half-open when I'm sleeping *'Favorite color': Pink, orange, black, gray, white *'Favorite flower': Sunflower *'Disliked thing to do': Handicrafts, ice-skating *'Scared of': Ghosts! *'Favorite movie': "The Tigger Movie" (Winnie the Pooh) *'Favorite book': "The Tigger Movie" book (Winnie the Pooh) *'Favorite word': "Happy!" "Arigatou!" (thank you) "Daisuki!" (I love you) "Genki!!" (energetic) *'Favorite season': Summer. Because you can really play all you want *'Favorite food': Sushi, fruits, spaghetti, nattou, figs *'Least favorite food': Green bell peppers, green peas, mushrooms *'Favorite song': "Momoiro Kataomoi" (Matsuura Aya) *'Charm point': Eyes, smiling face *2010.01 Nation Junior Magazine (Thailand) :1. Is it hard for teenagers working in the entertainment industry?: ::I don't find it hard because I really love what I am doing. The only difficult thing is waking up early in the morning. :2. What has been the most impressive moment of your career?: ::We've had many great experiences since we started the band but my most impressive moment was our concert at Saitama Super Arena (one of the best stadiums in Japan). It was such a very happy moment for me :3. What are your goals?: ::To play our own concert at Budoukan, one of the greatest stadiums in Japan. :4. Where do you see yourself in 50 years?: ::Still living a colorful life: fashion, my smile and my feelings will all be colorful. Discography :See also: List:Tokunaga Chinami Discography Featured In Solo DVDs *2012.10.13 Orange *2013.09.07 White Other DVDs *2010.11.xx Berryz Days 2 (with Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2012.07.xx Berryz Days 5 ~Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara~ (with Sudou Maasa & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.05.25 Berryz Days 6 ～Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara! Tokunaga・Tsugunaga Hen~ *2013.10.26 Berryz Koubou 3EVENTS DVD *2014.09.xx Berryz Koubou Birthday Event 2014 "Sugaya Risako & Tokunaga Chinami" *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Tsugunaga Momoko) *2015.02.28 Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine Vol.41 (with Kumai Yurina) Publications Solo Photobooks #2009.09.11 Chinami #2012.10.12 Metamorphose (メタモルフォーゼ) Digital Photobooks *2009.09.11 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Chii version) *2011.04.05 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Chii version) *2013.09.24 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Chii version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Chinami Tokunaga (Hello! Project 2008 Winter) *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Magazines Cover girl *2013.05.25 Rod & Reel July Issue Featured on the cover *2010.04.xx Asian Plus Photo Book Vol.54 (with Shimizu Saki & Kumai Yurina) *2012.10.06 Confetti Vol.095 (with Yajima Maimi) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Back cover) (with Sudou Maasa) *2013.06.28 Anican R YanYan vol.7 (Back cover) (with Sudou Maasa, Kumai Yurina, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (with Shimizu Saki, Tsugunaga Momoko, & Natsuyaki Miyabi) Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Kamoshita Akemi) TV Programs *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijo Houdan (美女放談) (2 episodes) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011–2013 Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014–2015 The Girls Live TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Theater *2006 Edo Kara Chakushin!? ~Timeslip to Kengai!~ (江戸から着信!? 〜タイムスリップto圏外!〜) *2007 Reverse! ~ Watashi no Karada Doko Desu ka? (リバース! 〜私の体どこですか?) *2008 Berryz Koubou VS Berryz Koubou (Berryz工房 VS Berryz工房) *2009 Thank You Very Berry (サンク ユー ベリー ベリー) *2010 Sanokuen Shoujo (三億円少女) *2011 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (リアルエチュード みんなの家 Girl's STAGE) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊) (Stageplay) *2012 Sugar Spot (シュガースポット) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Harold and Tatiana) *2014 Sengoku Jieitai (戦国自衛隊) (Musical) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" *2013–2015 Hello! Project Station *2014–2015 MUSIC+ *2015 GREEN ROOM (Main MC) Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2012 Berryz Koubou Beritsuu! (Berryz工房 べりつぅ!) *2012–2015 BZS1422 Music Videos *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (as back dancer) Trivia See Also *Gallery:Tokunaga Chinami *List:Tokunaga Chinami Discography Featured In *List:Tokunaga Chinami Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Berryz Koubou Profile (archived) *Official Blog *Instagram es:Tokunaga Chinami fr:Tokunaga Chinami it:Tokunaga Chinami Category:Tokunaga Chinami Category:Berryz Koubou Category:ZYX Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1992 Births Category:2002 Additions Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Blood Type O Category:May Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Mix Gatas Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:DIY♡ Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Orange Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Light Blue Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Mellowquad Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello! Project Advisors Category:2015 Departures Category:Staff members Category:Hello! Project OG Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Monkey Category:Hiatus